El héroe
by Lexie Asakura Kidou
Summary: -Tal vez no sea un héroe, pero esto es lo que soy, lo que fui, lamento romper tu ilusión Mabel, pero en este mundo ya no hay héroes solo tipos como yo, te entrego esto y un futuro juntos, te amo mi Mabs- sonrió el chico.-Descansa Mabs, yo cuidaré tu sueño- la persuadió el castaño- siempre cuidaré de ti, y veré por tu felicidad. PINECEST!


Los personajes de Gravity Falls, no me pertenecen, pero si a Alex Hirsch.

La canción en la cual está basado este fanfic, se llama "El héroe" y es de Abel Velázquez "El Mago".

"El HEROE"

Un Dipper de 16 años se encontraba en una esquina de la "Cabaña del misterio", observando como a través de los años, las cosas seguían "casi" igual: Soos reparaba afuera la camioneta, listo para partir a casa como el fin de un día de trabajo, ya que en esta la esperaba su querida Melody; Stan como siempre daba el tour a sus "clientes", quienes aún se asombraban de las curiosidades exhibidas; Wendy estaba de vacaciones de la universidad y como siempre no perdía la oportunidad de chequear su celular cada 5 minutos con una sonrisa deslumbrante y las mejillas coloreadas, por lo que sabía estaba saliendo con un chico de su alma mater; y la última persona en la sala era Mabel quien jugaba con el "pequeño" Waddles, que ahora era un cerdo enorme que triplicaba su tamaño al que tenía cuando hace 4 años lo habían adoptado, su melliza aún conservaba la afición a los suéteres originales, el amor a su porcino y la sonrisa gigante en su rostro, que ahora era más que perfecta sin ese aparato dental, su piel clara cuidada con miles de remedios caseros y el cabello chocolate brillante y un poco encrespado por la actividad física. Si después de años de enfrentarse a lo que sentía al fin lo había admitido consigo mismo, estaba seguro de que Mabel, también tenía sentimientos recíprocos a los suyos, pero no la dejaría cargar con esos sentimientos, ella no cargaría con la sombra de saber que su hermano había alcanzado los límites de la locura al sentir algo más por ella que amor fraternal.

Mabel, su Mabel, esa chica que con una simple sonrisa iluminaba su mundo en los momentos más difíciles como la separación de sus padres, sabían que solo se tenían a ambos y que el alejamiento era inminente, así habían aprendido a atesorar cada minuto del verano en Garvity Falls, la única oportunidad en la que convivían, exceptuando Navidad que pasaban un año con cada uno de sus padres, y otras pocas ocasiones en las que ambos se escapaban fines de semana para pasarla juntos; la chica que le brindaba con esos ojos similares a los suyos tanta paz como la que se siente en los santuarios religiosos, la voz de su razón y de sus sentimientos más puros.

-Si te sigues quedando tan absorto en tu musa, pensarán que eres una estatua humana y que formas parte de las atracciones de la "Cabaña del Misterio"- dijo Wendy haciendo las comillas en el aire.

-¿Musa?- preguntó sonrojado Dipper agachando la mirada, escondiéndolo con su chaleco.

-Vamos Dipp, ya habíamos hablado de esto, entre más lo niegues más duele- parló la pelirroja

-No es correcto- rápidamente se recompuso serio el castaño.

-Tampoco es correcto que ancianos estafen a turistas en su cabañas y a Stan le va bien ¿no crees?- trató de bromear la chica.

Dipper solo sonrió ante este comentario- Ya sé Wendy, pero no es fácil aceptarlo, declararlo, y mucho menos enfrentarlo, la sociedad tiene sus estúpidos prejuicios sociales-

-Al diablo sus estúpidos prejuicios, ¿recuerdas esa novela que te presté el verano pasado?- preguntó la fémina

-¿La de aquel triángulo amoroso tan extraño, y donde la desgracia es la única que acaba con el dilema de los protagonistas? (N.A: Cumbres borrascosa de Emily Brönte, mi libro favorito)- preguntó recordando el chico.

-Exacto, Catalina y Hindley eran hermanos; y sus hijos Hareton y Catalina se casaron aun siendo primos hermanos, nadie se extrañó, ni los vieron con malos ojos- trató de persuadirlo la mayor.

-Wendy, era en el año 1801, en esa época no era extraño casarte con un familiar, estamos en pleno siglo XXI, en esta época eso es bizarro- expuso su punto el de la gorra.

-Da igual, debes luchar por eso Dipper, yo sé que ella también siente lo mismo por ti, sólo hay que dejar de lado los prejuicios y abrir la mente- dijo la pelirroja, mientras le daba un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-Aún no sé cómo no muestras rareza ante la situación- parló el mencionado sacudiendo la cabeza

-Créeme he visto tantas cosas raras, que no se comparan en nada a tu situación que parece ser muy predecible- se burló la chica.

…::::PINCEST:::..

FLASHBACK

 _Dipper y Mabel, se encontraban en preescolar jugando con sus compañeros de clases, en una casita ambos eran los reyes de ese castillo imaginario. En ese momento se acercó un niño jugando a atacar el reino. Dipper cual caballero, se levantó empuñando una espada de plástico al más puro estilo caballeresco listo para proteger a su damisela._

 _-No temas, mi querida Reina, yo te salvaré- dijo orgulloso el pequeño Pines._

 _Se enfrentó en un combate a "muerte" con el otro chico, resultado el castaño ganador._

 _-Mi héroe- dijo Mabel levantándose de su asiento, y corriendo a abrazar a su gemelo._

 _-Bésalo Mabel, es tu Rey, así debes agradecerle- gritó una de la pequeñas. El momento era bochornoso aun siendo infantes, besar a su hermano estaba mal, así que le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla- En los labios Mabel, al fin no es un beso de verdad estamos jugando- chilló la pequeña- y así la gemela cedió a la petición de sus amigos._

…::::PINCEST:::.

 _Una tarde lluviosa a los 14 años los gemelos Pines se encontraban en casa refugiados de las inclemencias del tiempo, mientras el chico preparaba palomitas de microondas para un maratón de películas, ya que ambos habían acordado hacerlo para entretenerse al no poder salir de la vivienda._

 _-Dippy- di, ya casi empieza la película, date prisa- parló la chica._

 _-Dame dos segundos Mabs- pidió mencionado._

 _Ambos se sentaron en el suelo recargados del sillón, cubiertos con una frazada, para entrar en calor, la película era de una posesión satánica que tenía al filo del asiento a los Pines. En el momento cumbre de la película Mabel, dio un respingo y automáticamente su hermano pasó un brazo alrededor de ella, y la acercó hacia sí mismo._

 _-Tranquila hermana, hemos visto cosas peores que esas y no tenías miedo- trató de sonar gracioso el chico._

 _-Lo sé, pero eso no quita que me dé un poco de miedo- gimoteó asustada la chica, escondiendo la cabeza en la camiseta de su hermano. Después de unos cuantos minutos Dipper dejó de escuchar sonido alguno y notó la mirada inquisitiva de su hermana sobre él._

 _-¿Sucede algo Mabel?- preguntó intimidado por la contemplación de su igual._

 _-Nada, Dip, te quiero mucho- las mejillas de la chica se colorearon y escondió de nuevo su rostro en costado de Dipper._

 _-También te quiero mucho- dijo dándole un besito rápido en la frente._

 _-Eres la persona más importante de mi vida, eso hasta que encuentre a mi héroe, a mi príncipe, mi otra mitad- terminó risueña la chica._

 _Dipper frunció el ceño molesto por la afirmación de la chica, hasta un año después entendería el significado de su propia molestia._

… _:::::PINCEST:::::._

 _Un año después de esa platica, ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama de Mabel, sobre las cobijas charlando animadamente hasta que Dipper preguntó algo que venía rondando su cabeza._

 _-Mabs, ¿cómo es tu chico ideal?-_

 _-Pensé que la romántica y curiosa era yo, ¿que aprendimos de meternos en la vida privada de los demás?- se burló la chica-_

 _-¿Qué eres y que hiciste con Mabel Pines?- se mofó el castaño- ya en serio, contesta mi pregunta._

 _-Pues quiero que sea especial, que me entienda, que me dé palabras de aliento cuando sean necesario, que aprenda a compartir el silencio cuando no, quiero un héroe, que sepa que me ama, y me lo demuestre, que cuide de mí y de mis sueños- dijo esperanzada soltando un suspiro Mabel._

 _-Oye por cierto, ¿Cómo te va con ese chico Fred? ó intrigado el gemelo_

 _-No quiero hablar de eso Dip, es difícil.- sonó incomoda la chica._

 _-Vamos hermana, tal vez hablar lo soluciones ¿quieres hablar?- instó su hermano._

 _-Es.. es un idiota, sólo quería lo que todos los chico quieren- sonó triste y decepcionada la castaña._

 _-Ese idiota, ¿Sabes?, voy a darle una paliza hasta que se olvide de su propio nombre- terminó nervioso el castaño._

 _-Gracias hermano por siempre estar conmigo- sonrió la chica._

 _-Juntos siempre desde el principio Mabel- Después de unos segundos de silencio la nombrada habló._

 _-Oye Dip, ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Por qué no puedo tener una relación larga?, ¿acaso no soy suficiente para alguien?- una lagrima escapó de las comisuras de sus ojos._

 _-Oye Mabs, tranquila, mírame-ambos se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas de frente, y el chico tomó a su hermana por el mentón- no hay nada malo en ti, creo que das tanto de ti misma y eres mucho que los chicos estúpidos no pueden entregarse de una manera tan profunda a ti, pero eso es porque son idiotas, y no es porque me crea mejor chico, pero tú me haces entender muchísimas cosas que por mí mismo no podría. Jamás te menosprecies, mírate, eres fuerte, hermosa, divertida, compasiva, crees que no existe nada que no se pueda lograr, tu mascota es un cerdo, amas el karaoke con tu familia, no eres igual a las demás y por eso no puedes esperar a alguien igual a todos, debe ser especial.- sentenció el moreno, y en ese momento, como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el pecho, Dipper lo supo, estaba completamente perdido en Mabelandia._

 _-Tienes razón, Dip, gracias- sorbiendo la nariz y limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y juntaron sus frentes mirándose profundamente, viendo el reflejo de sí mismos en las pupilas del otro, tan similares y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo. En ese momento Dipper acortó la distancia ansiando probar los labios de la chica frente a él, sintiendo completo, y con un vacío peculiar en el estómago._

 _Después de esa noche la situación se había transformado en algo muy raro, en algunos momentos coqueteaban, en otros se distanciaban, era como jugar al estira y afloja, hasta que ambos en un acuerdo silencioso prometieron no volver a esta situación que al ser indecisa no hacía más que lastimarlos._

…:::::PINCEST::::.

Después de haber platicado con Wendy, había tomado la decisión, esta vez le diría a Mabel sus sentimientos de verdad, y llegarían a una solución ambos, juntos.

-Mabel- dijo llamando su atención, mientras esta despedía a unos turistas en la entrada de la cabaña- necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro, Dippy-di- con esa enorme sonrisa contestó la chica-

-No ahora, más tarde te veo en el bosque- y procedió a explicarle el punto de encuentro.

Un par de horas más tarde Dipper había preparado una merienda con pastelillos y trozos de embutidos, extendiéndolos sobre unas hojas secas que se habían juntado en meses. Y espero la llegada de su igual. Al verla entrar en el bosque su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.

-Dippy, que hermoso, mm que rico- dijo fijándose en los trozos de charcutería del platón.

-Siéntate Mabs- pidió el chico dando golpecitos en el suelo a su lado-, comenzaron hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que el moreno, supo que era el momento.- Mabel, te amo.

-Yo también te amo- dijo la chica risueña-

-No, sabes a lo que me refiero, te amo y no como a una hermana, te amo como mujer, y sé que tú también lo sientes, pero no te voy a obligar a decírmelo, simplemente seguí aquel consejo que una vez me diste, hablarlo tal vez me hiciera sentir mejor, y ¿sabes?, es verdad.- dijo soltando el aire que había contenido en su pulmones.

-Tienes razón, todo este tiempo traté de ocultarlo a todos y a mí misma, pero no soporto seguir viendo que chicas como Pacifica o Candy se sientan atraídas hacia ti, siempre busqué algo que ya tenía frente a mí, busque a mi otra mitad sin saber que siempre estuvo conmigo, desde antes de nacer.- dijo Mabel, tomando el rostro de su gemelo entre sus manos.

-Tal vez no sea un héroe, pero esto es lo que soy, lo que fui, lamento romper tu ilusión Mabel, pero en este mundo ya no hay héroes solo tipos como yo, te entrego esto y un futuro juntos, te amo mi Mabs- sonrió el chico.

-También te amo, mi héroe- y en ese momento Dipper sintió algo cálido, tan dulce como la miel, tan sutil como el vuelo de un colibrí pero con la tibieza capaz de derretir un iceberg, eran los labios de la chica de sus sueños, recordando como hace tiempo los había probado.

-¿Juntos siempre Mabs?- pregunto con una lágrima en los ojos el castaño.

-Juntos siempre Dippy di- sonrió la chica soltando un bostezo.

-Descansa Mabs, yo cuidaré tu sueño- la persuadió el castaño- siempre cuidaré de ti, y veré por tu felicidad.

::::PINCEST::..


End file.
